


Spiders

by BeTheFrnkToMyGee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheFrnkToMyGee/pseuds/BeTheFrnkToMyGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, um, you see… I’m super scared of spiders and there’s a huge one in my apartment right now.” Frank’s eyes widened comically as he glanced back over his shoulder to his apartment door. </p>
<p>“And you need me because…?” Gerard grinned as he realized where this was going.</p>
<p>“I need you… To… Kill it… Please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

Gerard heard the shriek as it cut through his painter’s mind. But, with the side of Jersey they were in, he shrugged it off, figuring it would be best if he didn’t get involved. He switched paints, continuing on his canvas.

 

A few seconds passed by and there were frantic knocks on Gerard’s door, causing him to curse and drop his paintbrush to the floor. He looked at it, leaking a bright red on the carpet, and he sighed loudly.

 

“What do you want?” Gerard yelled at the door, slightly angry now that he realized what happened.

 

“I just - I need - just…” The tiny voice filtered through the door into Gerard’s ears. He groaned, walked over, and pulled open the door quickly, making the person on the other side jump. Gerard relaxed as he took in his neighbor, who was shaking slightly and glancing across the hall, into his own apartment.

 

Gerard just couldn’t help but stare at the tiny man who had occupied his thoughts for so long, outside of his door. He had listened to the music blasting from the apartment across the hall, and wondered if he danced along to it. And he was just standing there, with his stupidly gorgeous eyes and little hair curl and-- _Stop it, Gerard._

 

“So... Okay, I know we haven’t talked much, or like at all, but I really just need something. A favor. Please.” The words spilled out of the guy, in a high pitch, almost as if he wasn’t in control of his own voice.

 

Gerard’s eyes raked over the guy, and this overwhelming feeling to hold him and calm him down hit Gerard like a train. He crossed his arms to remain nonchalant, and leaned against the door. “And what would that favor be, person whose name I do not know?”

 

“Frank.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name... is uh, Frank.”

 

“Oh, okay, Frank, I’m Gerard. Now how _exactly_ can I be of assistance?” Gerard ran a hand through his hair, and totally noticed how Frank’s eyes followed his motion.

 

“Well, um, you see… I’m super scared of spiders and there’s a huge one in my apartment right now.” Frank’s eyes widened comically as he glanced back over his shoulder to his apartment door.

 

“And you need me because…?” Gerard grinned as he realized where this was going.

 

“I need you… To… Kill it… Please?”

 

Frank looked down sheepishly at Gerard’s laugh, and prepared to walk away when he felt Gerard’s hand on his arm.

 

“What do I get out of it?” Frank glanced up to see Gerard’s smirk lodge itself onto his face.

 

“Anything! I’ll do anything just kill it!” He squeezed Gerard’s arm, not realizing he had it in his grip.

 

“Sounds promising enough. I’ll do it. I’ll kill the big bad spidey.” Gerard chuckled as he removed Frank’s hands. He watched while Frank huffed and he stood off to the side.

 

He motioned for Frank to wait outside, and held his cigarette lighter out in front of him as he went in, like it would kill the spider itself. Frank sat down against the wall outside, waiting patiently, hugging himself and hoping that Gerard wouldn’t die.

 

He jolted into a standing position when he heard “Holy fuck, it’s not a spider it’s a fucking _horse_!” Frank squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the sound of a shoe being slung at the wall.

 

Then the other one.

 

And afterward something else also being thrown.

 

“Yeah, so my aim sucks.” Gerard called out. “But I think…”

 

The next sound that drifted to Frank’s ears was a big, wet, _splat_.

 

“Got it!” Gerard stuck his head out of the doorway, chuckling at Frank’s scrunched up face, the ‘ewwww’ noticeable. He helped Frank stand up, not noticing that they didn’t let go of each other’s hands until they were inside Frank’s apartment. The spider, crushed and slightly bloody, was in the trashcan, along with the book that hit it.

 

“You’re my hero.” Frank rolled his eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Gerard’s hands as they tied the trash bag shut. He looked Frank over, then around the tiny apartment, at the bookshelf filled with comics and movies that was similar to his own taste, then back at Frank.

 

“I know what I want now.” Frank tried to hide his worried look at the words, but Gerard saw it anyways.

 

“And that is?” Frank questioned.

 

“I think I’ll have to text it to you.” Gerard tilted his head, waiting for Frank’s reply.

 

“You don’t even have my- Oh wait…” Frank smiled and looked away, wondering what he just got himself into.


End file.
